genesis_horizonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon 1A/Glosario
} は行(HA) * : La cantidad de éter necesaria para un humano exista durante una hora. 3600 ATELL. Unidad de conversión para el consumo ATELL de un hechizo. * : Marca de Qing. Durable, pero un poco áspera. * : Clan Oda + Otomanos * : Un nuevo estilo de Tsirhc creado para escapar de la corrupción del catolicismo y de adaptarse a la nueva era. * : Marca de K.P.A. Italia. Su uso de los muelles es su punto de venta. * : Una máquina humanoide gigante que se combinan con las personas para moverse. ま行(MA) * : Un dispositivo espíritu bestia para actuar como intermediario entre la religión sintoísta y sus músicos. Otras religiones usan diferentes nombres. * : El fin del mundo. 1648 cuando las descripciones de historia del Testament terminan. * : Situado entre la India y el Medio Oriente. Debido a que había sido nombrado como el controlador del Far East, que actúa como una zona residencial para el Far East, y la Unión Testament ha reconocido su alta autocracia, pero debido a la descripción que hace el testament, que se alió con P.A.ODA. Como P.A.ODA había medio cedido de la Unión Testament, se convirtió en un país neutral en un medio de estado-país bloqueado tanto a la Unión Testament y P.A.ODA. * : Ciudad nave aérea. El único territorio independiente permitido para el Far East. * : La Academia representativa del Far East la cual existe en Okutama de Musashi. * : Una religión no Tsirhc más tarde que también adora el Testamento. ら行(RA) * : Componente que conforma el permiso-contradictorio espacial. * : A reactor that extracts and purifies ether from the air. Has a lower output than a ley line reactor, but is relatively safe. * : Recreando las descripciones del Testament para mantener el camino que el mundo necesita. ---- |*フィーノアルパ|'あ行(A)' * : La corporacion mas grande del Far East. La sede de los santuarios del Far East y la corporacion que construyo Musashi. * : El tratado de paz que finaliza la Guerra de 30 años. * : Clan Mouri + Francia. *ATELL: La unidad más pequeña de éter. Se utiliza para los hechizos. * : Marca de Magia. Ubicacion de los cuarteles desconocido. * : Utiliza una isla flotante y no controla ninguna tierra del Far East o daimyo del Far East. *M.H.R.R.: Clan Hashiba + Sagrado Imperio Romano. ---- か行(KA) * * : La antigua version de la corriente de Trish. * :Un centro educativo. Se utiliza como el centro del poder político y militar. Tienden a tener muchas escuelas sucursales. * : Las organizaciones o grupos que adoran a un dios o al Testament. * : Nombre de los estados Divinos despues de la guerra de unificacion armonica. * : Asociación de Provincias de Aki + Union de Ciudades Provinciales Italianas. * * ---- さ行(SA) * : Marca de Tres España. * : Significa "Entendido". Usado por criminales. * : Una guerra entre los residentes del Mundo Armónico y los residentes del mundo real (Estados Divinos) después de la destrucción del mundo armónico. Los residentes del Mundo Armonico ganaron y comenzaron una norma provisional sobre los Estados Divinos. * : China * : Un arma que, a diferencia de un arma normal, tiene una habilidad única. * : Nombre anterior del Far East. *[[Texttip|Shinto|神道}}: La religión del Far East. Adora a los dioses del Lejano Oriente y usa hechizos musicales divinos. * : clan Uesugi + Rusia. * : Adorador de una religión. * : Un libro de historia que ofrece la historia de la época anterior de la tierra. Hay siete pares y extractos. * : Historia de la época anterior de la tierra que se actualiza automáticamente por el Testamento. Sin embargo, dejó de actualización después de la descripción de 1648. * : Armas que utilizan la capacidad de los Testamentos. * : Una organización quiere conducir la recreación de la historia. |}